The Nerd, The Popular Girl and The Bully
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: High School!AU, Nerd!Anna, Popular!Elsa, Bully!Hans. Can nerds intermingle with the popular kids? That's the question that will be answered when Anna, a nerd, meets Elsa, a new student who's immediately inducted into the popular cliche headed by Hans. When she witnesses Hans' torment of Anna, what will she do. Elsanna right at the end.


**AN: I'm back with the High School!AU I was going to do before Reporter & Accused but I had flipped the order, releasing Reporter & Accused first due to the fact I was having trouble coming up with what to do for the characters (ie: should it be Popular!Anna & Nerd!Elsa or flipped around?) I figured that Anna would be the nerd and Elsa be the popular one because I also figured that it would work for the story I'm going to tell. Again, Frozen is owned by The Walt Disney Company.**

"Anna, you should get out more", Kristoff stated. He'd been trying to convince his friend to attend a party that the resident jock, Gaston, was hosting but the thing is, Anna was a nerd, someone who never went out onto the high school scene of attending parties or going to games and the like. Another factor was the fact that nerds like Anna are generally isolated by the popular cliques at their high school, Arendelle High. They were never invited to the typical high school student funcitions like parties and were considered 'social poison' by the more popular kids at school.

"Kristoff, you know why I never go to those things. I went there once and I didn't like it", Anna said, returning to her book.

"Actually, the real reason was that Hans ordered you out", Kristoff deadpanned. He was right. The last party Anna had attended was hosted by Hans Westerguard, the biggest jock in school. One of the more popular kids took pity on Anna and issued her an invitation to the party. Anna went and she barely set foot inside when Hans ordered her out, despite Anna's protests that she was invited. The girl was thrown out of Hans' group after that, his justification being that the girl crossed the line between being popular and being nerdy.

"Kristoff, remember last time? Hans ordered me out the second I stepped foot inside and Gaston will do the same thing", Anna said. Kristoff didn't wanna admit it but Anna was right. If she showed up at Gaston's party, it would be Hans all over again. What happened at Hans' party showed her that nerds and popular kids really can't intermingle together. However, there might be a chance they actually can and prove the popular kids wrong about their theory that nerds are just poison. It all started that Monday when school was back in session and it was abuzz. Arendelle High was getting a new student and the rumor mill was obviously in business, the girls wondering if the new person would be nice to hang out with and the guys obviously wondering if the person would be hot. Anna, obviously, won't give two cents if the girl was nice or even hot. It was something she developed due to being bullied by the so-called "popular" kids, mostly Hans and his punk friends due to her nerdiness and overall general personality. When the girl herself walked into the school, she did so with such an air of poise and elegance that EVERYONE turned and looked at her. She even made Anna stop reading and look in her direction without so much a word. Class itself was another story.

"Class, this is Elsa Winters", the teacher said, commencing with the introduction of a new student. Elsa herself was clearly annoyed at this behavior as she viewed it as being put on the spot.

"Dispense with the introductions. Just tell me where I'm sitting", Elsa told the teacher, cutting him off before he could have her introduce herself to the class. Everyone, particularly Anna and the teacher, was surprised. No one talked back to a teacher like that, even more if you were a new student and getting into trouble was not on the agenda for a first-timer. The teacher adjusted his glasses. Elsa pressed forward. "Well? You gonna tell me where I'm sitting or not?" she asked, not so nicely.

"Yes. There's an empty spot next to Miss Summers", he pointed towards the empty desk.

"I can see perfectly fine", Elsa said, heading off in that direction and sitting down next to Anna. If Elsa had been a regular student, she would have gotten written up for that stunt she pulled but nevertheless, she earned the admiration of Hans and his punk friends. Anna, noticing she had a new deskmate, tried to make conversation with her but Elsa shot down every single one of her attempts to strike up a conversation with her.

"You just won't talk to me, will you?" Anna stated. It wasn't long until Elsa finally turned to her.

"Can you please escort me to my next class & accompany me around the school so I could get a feel of the culture around here?" she asked politely, a stark contrast to how she came off in front of the teacher and class prior. That left Anna wandering if Elsa was bipolar or something because one minute ago, she backtalked their teacher and then asked her if she would be willing to escort her to her class really nicely which was a really stark contrast to how she came off prior. Assuming this was the true Elsa, hopefully Anna would get an answer in regards to her prior behavior.

Unfortnately for Anna, the answer never came as after the class ended, Elsa got swarmed by the popular kids, Hans included, praising her for her backtalk of the teacher. Anna noticed that Elsa actually looked a little annoyed at the praise she was receiving because she was really just annoyed at being put on the spot like that. "Let me escort you to class", Hans said.

"Hans, she asked", Anna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Hans turned on her.

"Nobody was talking to you, nerd", Hans stated and turned his attention back to Elsa. Anna was about to protest when Hans turned to her again. "You open your mouth again and you'll find my fist in your face!" he threatened and while Elsa was surprised at Hans' threat and Kristoff made a move to slug him had not it been for his punk friends, not surprisingly, no one stepped up to defend Anna from him because of the status quo: the popular kids reserved the right to pick on, bully and intimidate the nerds. She kept her mouth shut after that and moped through the rest of the school day. She never did escort Elsa to class and serve as her guide like she was asked to do by her, Hans did those things instead, much to Elsa's secret discontent of the situation. She did not approve of Hans' putdowns and general mis-treatment of Anna and her friends but she could not let him know that because Hans would assume that Elsa was "one of them" and he would start picking on her the same way he bullied Anna and her friends on a daily basis. The best she could do is to keep him on a leash for now and see what happened next schoolday.

As it turned out, keeping Hans on a leash was more like trying to keep the Berlin wall from being demolished because it just didn't work. The first thing he did when Anna approached her locker was that he tripped her and one of his friends knocked her homework on the ground and just for one final kick in the pants, they slammed her into the lockers on their way to class. Kristoff and Elsa stayed behind to help Anna up. "I'm sorry, Anna, I should have said something to him", Elsa said.

"Glad you didn't. Trying to convince Hans to leave us alone is a lot harder than what it seems", Anna said, brushing her pants off. "I reported him for his behavior numerous times but he just won't quit. I personally think the school ran out of punishments to give him", she elaborated, explaining that Hans had been in detention and had been suspended for his behavior towards Anna and her group and it was perfectly clear the school was trying to avoid expelling him as that was the next level after suspension. Anna also explained that Hans' father is a member of the schoolboard and thus it would be really difficult to deliver any higher punishments to him. "Anyway, I've just learned to live with it. No one's gonna stick up for me when it comes to Hans and no one will. Besides, Elsa, no one wants to hang out with a nerd", Anna finished. She gathered her things and sulked off to class, leaving Elsa dumbfounded and wondering if she did the right thing in joining Hans' group of friends. Well, she didn't actually join but was rather roped into them all because she had the guts to backtalk their history teacher on the first day of school. She looked at Kristoff, hoping to find salvation in him, but he, too, gathered his things and sulked off. At that, Elsa made up her mind. She was going to betray Hans and his boys, whether they liked it or not.

School ended and Anna sulked all the way home, bruised and battered from the treatment of Hans and his punks. Locking herself in her room, she didn't notice someone was knocking on her bedroom door. "Anna", her mother said, jiggling the door. "Anna, this is your mother speaking. You open this door or you're gonna be in big trouble!" That did it. Anna launched herself from her bed, unlocked the door and opened it. "That's better. You have a visitor", she stepped aside to reveal Elsa. Anna was dumbfounded. "I'll leave you two alone", her mother said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Anna asked.

"I followed you home in case Hans and his punk friends tried to do anything", Elsa said.

"Why are you here?" That question caught Elsa by surprise and she didn't want to admit it but Anna was right. She had no reason to be here so why was she?

"I don't know. I just feel the urge to protect you. Speaking of which, does your mother know about the bullying?" Elsa inquired.

"Elsa, why do you care? You barely even know me! I'm just a nerd who deserves to get picked on", Anna said, snuggling into her pillow. Elsa's heart broke and she saw the effects of Hans' bullying right then and there. It was so deep that Anna was actually starting to believe them. She noticed that Kristoff was better about hiding his emotions but the problem with Anna was that she was so emotionally honest that it just gave Hans and his punks the sasifaction to keep tormenting her further because while they did torment Kristoff, they tormented him less due to the fact he hid how he really felt about it but Anna was right, Elsa barely even knew her.

"You're right, I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. But Anna, promise me this. Tell somebody about the bullying, please", Elsa begged before she left Anna's bedroom and consequently, the house, leaving Anna to wallow in her lonesome. Should she tell her mother and try to report Hans and his boys to the school again? If not, she should at least tell her mother. Anna entered the room where her mother was at.

"Mom? What would you do if you were being bullied?" Anna inquired.

"Why, are you being bullied?" her mother inquired back.

"Yes"

"Figured. You were wallowing in your misery and the fact you kept coming home bruised and battered was more than enough for me to connect the dots and your friend had no bruises on her. Well, what I would do is tell him to stop first and threaten to report him and if he keeps it up, I'd report it to an authority", her mother said. "It's Hans, isn't it?" she then asked.

"Yes, it's him", Anna said. "I'll think about what you told me", she said and left her mother in the kitchen. She retired to her room to think about what her mother had said. It turns out that Anna was only reporting him to the principal and not actually threatening him and it was THAT act that was fueling Hans' fire, knowing she would always run to the principal to deal with him and not have the courage to face him directly. She would confront Hans and his boys face to face tomorrow instead of running to the principal and show Hans that she was not afraid of him anymore. At least she had Elsa's support but she was worried that her little outburst at her when trying to be consoled by her might have cost her prospective friendship and support in this endeavour but that was the point that Anna needed to learn to stand on her own two feet and not rely on others to deal with her problems for her. Her conversation with her mother helped her realize that she was hoping the principal would deal with Hans when her peers wouldn't. Everyone just seemed afraid of the guy, particularly when he was flanked by his boys but the thing was: Hans was a mere boy who could easily be dealt with. Everyone knew how insecure the guy really was, particularly with his home life and pressure from his family and how he hid it behind this facade of being all tough and strong when he really wasn't. Even when he was tormenting the students, Hans had his boys do the lion's share of the torment. Anna knew bullies were really just insecure teens trying to make themselves look superior in the eyes of their peers and there was a line between confronting Hans and becoming a bully herself. She would find that out tomorrow.

Tomorrow was another story. Sure, Hans was there, but his boys were surprisingly absent so maybe she had a chance to subdue him herself without his boys to back him up. She gulped and approached his locker.

"What is it, nerd?" he asked.

"I want you to stop picking on me and my friends", Anna said as firmly as possible.

"And what if I don't?" Hans smugly asked. "You gonna report me like before? Have me expelled? Throw me into reform school? Besides, why would I stop? You're just too much fun to torment, unlike Bjorgman! I was downright amused when I had you thrown out of that party. It was the perfect place to humilate you. True, I did throw the person who invited you out of my group but when you left, I was actually cracking up! A nerd thinking she can intermingle with us popular kids. Well, you're wrong. No one at this school gives a rat's behind about Anna Summers and her little nerd chiche", he said, smiling like the sadistic person he was and he geared up for his trademark punch, unaware that his reign of the school would be ending right at that moment.

"Hans! Release her!" Elsa shouted as she approached him, flanked by a teacher.

"Mr. Westerguard, unhand that girl at once!" the teacher shouted. Knowing he was outnumbered 2 to 1, Hans conceded and let Anna go. "This has gone on far enough, Hans. It really has. So, this is what we're gonna do about it: You will be stripped of your place on the football team & your captainicy of the basketball team effective immediately. You and your friends will stay away from Anna and her friends and not bother them again. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Westerguard?" the teacher said. Hans knew he had lost and had no choice but to concede to the teacher's demands. Anna and Elsa thanked the teacher tremoundously for having enough common sense to actually deal with Hans instead of turning a blind eye towards him & his behavior.

Life at school became more bearable for Anna and her group after that. Kristoff took over Hans' place on the football team and Anna herself eventually got a girlfriend in Elsa. Hans lost his diginity and his own friends wanted nothing more to do with him now that he wasn't popular anymore. Elsa even paid a visit to the history teacher before meeting with Anna later.

"Yes, Miss Winters?" the teacher inquired.

"I'd like to apologize for my atittude in your class on my first day", Elsa said

"Well, Miss Winters, you are forgiven. A lot of new students put on this show of being tough and demanding just because they're afraid of a new school and enviroment", the teacher said, explaining that it was nothing new to him. Elsa smiled and left to reunite with Anna.

"Why did you apologize to him?" Anna inquired.

"Even though it was fake, it was still rude and inconsiderate regardless", Elsa elaborated.

"What was fake?"

"My act of toughness on my first day. See, it was like he said. I was merely afraid of the new school and enviroment. I attended 2 high schools before here", Elsa said.

"But, if you attended 2 high schools, it should have been new hat, right?" Anna inquired further.

"Not really. See, the fact of the matter is, you wanna make a good impression but I clearly didn't in front of the teachers and staff here. My math teacher actually almost reported me to the office, saying he would not tolerate any of that behavior. But, the thing was I did make an impression on the popular kids, which included Hans. How was I supposed to know he was bullying you? However, the reason why I didn't interact with you during class was because I didn't wanna get too emotionally involved because I was afraid I'd move again after the year was up, not because I didn't like you", Elsa explained further before pecking her girlfriend on the lips before adding that the reason why she hung out with Hans was the fact he pretty much forced himself into her company when she really wanted was Anna's company. "Besides", Elsa said before leaning in for another peck, "I have a thing for nerds".

 **AN: That's It! All over. R &R!**


End file.
